Star Wars: The Clone Wars- 100 Theme Challenge
by AngelAxexinf
Summary: I know that this kind of thing is already being done, but I thought I'd try it out. All of the little moments in The Clone Wars (whether it be OC or canon) that I think would be nice to use. Each chapter has a theme, so this should stay interesting. There will be other characters apart from clones.
1. Introduction

**Okay, so I have decided, on a whim, that I will (attempt) these 100-theme challenge things that must be out of style by now. I dunno. I've had it sitting on my computer for months now, and I decided to stop being lazy. So, here it is.**

* * *

Kiki looked in disdain at the blonde boy who stood before her. She knew who he was before he'd introduced himself—he was all any of the Masters could think about, and honestly, it was getting distracting.

The Chosen One…

The _Chosen _One…

_The Chosen One_.

By the third day, Kiki was sick of it. It seemed to be all the Masters could think about, and they were starting to pay special attention to this "Chosen One", anyone could see that. The only thing that hadn't happened yet was a formal introduction.

"Kiki, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Master Kenobi said, motioning to the short boy standing by his side. The boy only looked mildly interested on the outside, although in the inside, he seemed…scared.

Kiki would have analyzed this further had she not remembered that there was someone standing in front of her. "I'm Kiki," she said concisely, hoping her missing teeth weren't too exposed.

The blonde boy gave the barest of smiles, seemingly amused by her answer.

_Glad to know I pleased _someone_ in this place_, Kiki thought wryly. She would have turned around to leave had Master Kenobi not given her a stern look.

Oh, yeah. She was supposed to _bow_.

Kiki exaggeratedly bent at the waist, pointing one foot forward and sweeping her arms out at her sides in the blonde's direction. She sighed. "I'm Kirinak Layeri Jorani at your service, oh _Chosen One_," she said, putting in thinly veiled sarcasm.

Surprise jumped from both the boy and Master Kenobi, although Kiki wasn't sure why.

_We'd never even told the younglings yet—she must have been sneaking around again_, Master Kenobi thought. _We'll have to speak to her about this._

Oddly, Kiki's face fell, but she covered it up before the new kid could notice anything.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," the blondie said before Kenobi could get anything in. His smile was a little wider, putting small dimples in his tan cheeks.

Kiki would have opened up more to this Anakin Skywalker had Obi-wan not interrupted the moment. "Kiki, I'll need to see you later. Come now, Anakin, we have some Force training to do." He gave a curt nod to Kiki and turned, Anakin Skywalker in tow.

At the last second, however, he turned and waved, mouthing "bye" to Kiki.

* * *

**Okay, shortest chapter I have ever written, and you all know by now that I'm not comfortable with anything under 1,300 words. Heck, I don't even like it if it's 1,500. More information about my OCs is going to be released in this fic than I probably would have liked, but oh well. So, tell me what you think—should I continue on?**

**~AAx**


	2. Complicated

**Ahh, here is chapter to of this fic! (sorry, title is too wordy for me to mention right now). This will probably be the fluffiest of these chapters. Enjoy…Oh, and Cord could be implying that Jax could want to have a cupcake baking contest. It doesn't necessarily have to be what it sounds like. I'm leaving that up for interpretation.  
**

* * *

"I'm…not really sure how I'm supposed to explain this…" Jax nervously rubbed the back of his bald head.

"Tell me what exactly you're feeling," Cord answered calmly, remaining still in his standard issue chair.

"Come on, it shouldn't be that hard to say what's on your mind. I do it all the time!"

Jax was having…problems…

Specifically: woman problems.

Cord was there because he was a good listener, and always gave the best advice, no matter the subject.

Edger was present because he'd invited himself.

"Easy for you to say, Edger!" Jax cried, slumping against the cold metal chair.

Cord gave both men a silencing look before wordlessly prompting Jax to continue.

"I…I wouldn't say that I loved her, but…" Jax, the ever-embarrassed trooper, turned bright at what he was trying to say.

"But you have feelings for her," Edger supplied.

"Well…yeah, but I—" Jax was getting exasperated again, and an exasperated Jax, was a mute Jax.

"Then I'm not really seeing the problem here—" Edger stood up to leave, stretching to pop the kinks in his back.

One look from Cord was enough to get him back in his seat, sitting quietly like an obedient cadet.

"But you want to identify your feelings for her," Cord said, his deep voice resonating.

"Yes…" Jax confirmed a little uncertainly.

"Tell me honestly how you feel about her," Cord said, crossing his legs. "What do you think of her?"

"I…I think she's…" Jax swallowed, "I think she's beautiful, and kind, and she's smarter than she says she is. She's strong under pressure, and you can tell she really cares for her men, and—" Jax cut himself off when he realized he was rambling, his face going from a muted pink to a violent dark red.

"Go on," Cord commanded, although gently. He didn't want to scare the normally nervous clone away.

"Her…her voice sounds nice, especially when she sings, although I bet she doesn't know that I've heard her…" Jax almost cut himself off again. "And she's a really amazing person, but sometimes I can see when she's in pain, even though she tries to hide it. And, it kind of hurts me when she refuses to accept help from you or me and she really needs it, and she keeps sacrificing herself, which can get…scary…"

"Would you say that you had strong feelings for her?" Cord asked, remaining neutral in his expression.

"I…I guess I would…it's complicated…but I'm not in love with her! No. Love is wrong…" Jax bit his lips, his clamped hands rubbing together nervously.

"Why is love wrong?" Cord's face twisted into something akin to puzzlement, but otherwise remained still.

"Because…because I'm a clone. We weren't made to love, we were made for war, and war is all I know. I have nothing I could possibly give her—"

"You could give her your affections," Cord cut in, easing out of his cross-legged position.

"M-my affections?" The alarmed look on Jax's face was enough to tell Cord that he'd misunderstood.

"If you really feel these things for her, then your affections would be enough for her," Cord said, clarifying what he meant. "Are you sure these are the things you feel for her?"

"Yes," Jax said confidently. "I am sure."

Cord still had a question he needed to ask Jax, and Jax could tell. Cord seemed almost…uncomfortable.

Almost.

"Now…Jax," Cord began. His tone was enough to tell Jax that this would be an awkward question. "Have you ever felt that you wanted to have—"

Jax's face lit up in bright red flames at what Cord was implying. "W-what?! N-no! I-I never felt anything like that before! That's _crazy_! I only—"

Edger, who had remained silent up until then, snickered.

That one move was enough to earn him a swat from Cord, who would never get physical with anything, no matter how annoyed.

Jax instantly fell silent, his shy and nervous self taking over the last bit of his confidence.

"Jax, it's okay if you've ever felt something like that. With what you're going through, it's completely normal to feel that you want to have—"

"But Cord, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do about this!" Jax cried, intentionally cutting Cord off. "It's getting harder and harder every day to concentrate on the most basic things. I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Then maybe you could tell her about this, you know, get it off your chest," Edger suggested, half shrugging a shoulder.

"No!" Jax said a little loudly. His face flamed back into bright red. "I'd never be able to tell her something like that. I don't know if…"

"If what?" Cord prompted quietly.

"If…she'll even accept me. I'm a clone…" Jax whispered, voicing his real fear.

Cord "hmphed" in thought. "You need to remain strong, Jax. I know from personal experience how hard this can be. Love is…complicated. But trust me, you'll make it through this." Cord leaned back in his seat.

Both Edger and Jax sat stunned. Cord knew what Jax was going through? Jax wanted ask who Cord had had feelings for, but he felt it wasn't his place.

Edger was the first to leave the med bay, Jax following close behind him, mumbling a quiet "thank you" on his way out.

Cord nodded curtly in his usual fashion of stoic quiet.

During that meeting, Jax had decided one thing.

Love.

Is.

Complicated.

* * *

**Okay, this is defintitely much longer than I had originally intended, but I couldn't help, Jax is so shy and nervous all the time *squee*. These chapters are definitely going to be coming out relatively quickly, and while I'm rambling, I still have my poll still up, with the summaries of the poll choices on my profile page, and a little note under it to further explain the fan fiction, since I realized the summaries seemed a little shady. Until the next chapter!**

**~AAx**


End file.
